walsonvillefandomcom-20200214-history
Derrick Wolfe
Derrick Wolfe, aka Suicide, was a student at Walsonville University who was dating Amanda Simmons before he died. He was disliked by Pete Bosley. In "Deadly Doughnuts", Derrick is introduced as Amanda's boyfriend. Pete is jealous of his relationship with Amanda. In "Rage", Pete has anger issues and is extremely rude to Amanda and Derrick. Derrick gets mad and tries to fight Pete. Pete overcomes Derrick, but then leaves him alone. In "Revenge", Super Scott and Amanda make out. Firecracker sees this event and kidnaps her. Derrick is crying. He begins to hate Super Scott and calls Amanda a whore. Firecracker believes that Derrick is the secret identity of Super Scott. Derrick partners up with Berry Rodriguez to kill Super Scott. In "Suffer", Amanda reveals to Super Scott that Derrick has been treating her badly. In "Legend", Derrick takes cocaine with Berry and manipulates Amanda into doing it as well. In "Drained", Derrick and Amanda are taking heroine until Firecracker comes in and kidnaps Derrick, mistaking him for the true Super Scott. Berry gets Drain to go rescue Derrick, but it is a failure. Firecracker coerces Derrick into committing suicide. Then, Firecracker pours Bacteria 1940 into Derrick's suicide wound. No effects of this application of the bacteria are mentioned. In "A Second Scott", Derrick is mentioned by Amanda as she explains how she has feelings for men who abuse her. In "Circus Freaks", Amanda visits Derrick's grave and reveals that she misses Derrick a lot and wishes he was still alive. Berry arrives and blames Amanda for Derrick's death. He tries to kill her but is stopped by Adam Prune. In "Trial", Super Scott mentions Derrick to Firecracker while on trial, who says he does not recall who Derrick is. Amanda gets angry at Firecracker. Firecracker makes a remark to Super Scott to make it sound as if Derrick is not buried in his coffin. So, Super Scott goes to the graveyard and digs up Derrick's grave to reveal that he is not in his coffin. In "The Dead Rose", Super Scott is trying to solve the mystery of Derrick's lost body. In "Outcast", Super Scott questions Firecracker about Derrick's body, but Firecracker assumingly doesn't know where it is and admits that he was lying when he was playing mind games with Super Scott back in the courthouse. In "Living", Derrick comes back from the dead and kidnaps Berry Rodriguez from Mayor Valentine's office. He is shot by Adam Prune, Derrick does not die. Instead, he can only feel the pain of being shot. Also, green liquid seeps from his wounds instead of blood. Adam requests that the Association capture Derrick, but it is not mentioned what becomes of this. Later, Derrick knocks Todd Simmons unconscious for abusing Amanda (something he did himself), and manipulates her into leaving with him. Derrick terrorizes the university library searching for Pete. When Pete arrives, Derrick rants on about his anger toward Pete for dating Amanda. Pete is assisted by Zack Yorkinson and Chelsey O'Donald to fight Derrick. Derrick shoots Pete in the chest with a shotgun and exits the library. Finally, Derrick breaks into Walsonville Prison, accuses Drain to be a failure, and blames Firecracker for everything that has happened to him. Firecracker turns the fault onto Super Scott and mentions that Derrick ought to be thanking him for what he'd done. In "Suicide", Derrick tears off his face to reveal that it was a latex mask and that his body is rotting. He now goes by the name Suicide. Derrick convinces Nate Brown to kill himself. Later, Suicide broadcasts himself on Channel 5 News and threatens Amanda's life in attempts to have Super Scott come for him. When Super Scott sees this, he goes to the Sandra Ray Modeling Studio to face him. Berry assists Suicide in fighting Super Scott. At the end, Suicide explains that the only way for him to die is for him to commit suicide. Suicide commits suicide by throwing himself out of the window to frame Super Scott. Sheriff Tommy sees this and assumes Super Scott killed him. Super Scott escapes with Amanda in arms. In "Hero", Derrick is mentioned by Zack when he, Adam, and Pete are discussing the morality of Super Scott. Category:People Category:Deceased Category:Villains Category:Super-Powered